Evil in the East
by Angamire
Summary: Evil is once again stirring in Utumno, the once-fortress of Morgoth, and a shadow crosses the land bridge between Middle-Earth and Valinor. Five young elves are sent from Valinor to defeat the Evil.


Evil of the East  
  
Chapter 1: Cunningham Inn and Parlor  
  
A/N: Many of the lands mentioned here are not on the Map of Middle-Earth in the Lord of the Rings book. Go to http://balder.prohosting.com/jjck25/lotr/largemap.htm to see a large map of Arda.  
  
Ireth Helyanwë brought her horse to a halt in front of the Cunningham Inn and Parlor. Her hood slid back revealing a porcelain-like face only acquired by elf lineage. Her cerulean blue eyes darted towards the door as it opened and a short man, only three feet and eleven inches, stepped out.  
  
"Who ye be miss? We don't want trouble here. Though by the looks of ye, ye can't be much trouble. Come in. Come in. We don't get many traveler's these days."  
  
"Do you have stables here?" she asked,  
  
"Aye we do. I'll have Pimpernel bring her round the back." he turned and called 'Pimpernel! Get ye-self out here! We have customers to attend to.'  
  
"Coming father!" said a booming male voice from inside, and a stocky young man (obviously Pimpernel), only a few inches shorter than the first, stepped outside, shielding his eyes from the mid-day sun with his left hand. He rubbed his bearded chin and said a quick "G'day."  
  
"Quel est Silimaurë Rest well Silimaurë." She whispered to her horse as she dismounted and handed the reins to Pimpernel. Normally, she would've ridden bareback, but Ireth had not wanted to draw attention to her being an elf,  
  
"Oh by the way," said the first man, "I be Grigory Chubb. If ye need anythin', I be the hobbit to call upon." He led her inside the inn. It was dark inside for there were few windows, and the few there were small. On one side lay a parlor-like place with large armchairs, a fireplace and gaming tables. On the other side was a bar and long dining table. A stairway at the back, she decided, led to the rooms. The building was filled with both people and noise. And at the very front was a podium on which a large red book lay.  
  
"I'll need yer name." Said Grigory,  
  
"Ir-" Ireth began, but caught herself in time, "Arayn. Arayn Townsby." She thanked the Valar that her eleven ears were hidden behind her hair,  
  
"Alright then Arayn, we have many rooms to choose from. I suspect you'd like the Eastern Suite. Our best room she be! 'As two windows. One facin' the sea and the other facin' Cuiviénen. Beautiful view!"  
  
"Thank you." Ireth dropped three gold coins on the podium. She grinned inwardly; the Eastern Suite would be perfect, for she needed the two windows to keep watch. With this in mind she went upstairs to her room. Despite Grigory Chubb claiming it as the inn's best room, it was shabby and unkempt, and very small. It contained a bed and a row of cloaks for hooks, but nothing more. She hung her cloak on one of the hooks and then flung herself on the bed, and lay there for many hours staring at the ceiling and reflecting on all that had happened on the course of her journey.  
  
She could still recall the look of horror and fear her mother had given her when she'd announced that she was leaving the Undying Lands for Middle Earth. They were at the Halls of Mandos, where elves had gathered for a night of merrymaking, celebrating the coming of the Fifth Age. But the night had not been a happy one, for in the middle of the merry-making, news arrived that the Undying Lands had been breached by evil. In the north of Middle Earth there is a land bridge that connects Middle Earth and the undying Lands. This bridge is impassable, for it is guarded on either side by mountains whose weather is ever foul. Yet, a shadow had crossed the mountains of Helcaraxë (on the middle earth side) and was rapidly making its way to Aman.  
  
This sent everyone into a panic, for if evil reached the Undying Lands, there would be no safe place on Arda[1]. The Valor summoned a council. Among those included were the most noble of Grey-Elves and High- Elves, Gandalf the White, and Radagast the Brown. Also, several, well-fit, young elves were chosen (one being herself). The Valar decided that the shadow was a spy of a new evil and was a supposed son of Sauron.  
  
'Many years ago, in the Third Age, not long before The Fall of Barad-Dur, and Sauron's defeat, he created a creature in which he gave part of his soul. This creature he sent to Utumno, a land in the farthest, most desolate location on Middle Earth in the Northeast. There it was that Melkor's fortress stood before he was defeated, and there it is that Sauron has sent his only living kindred. There lies the evil that has sent spies to the Undying Lands. But we must be hasty, for this evil is still young, and has only just began to stir. We must find this evil and destroy it. For this task we shall appoint five young elves. We do not wish the evil to detect this troop, and so we must appoint young elves, who have not yet seen battle, and who do not have full power as some of you here. Yet, they are powerful, for all are namesakes of great ones.'  
  
Ireth was chosen to spy on this evil as were four others: Lenwë Lossëhelin, Fëanor Falassion, Elemír Elessar, and Alatariel Melwasúl. They sailed to The Shire, and then went on foot to Rivendell, where they were equipped with horses for the journey onward. Ireth was to go first, and first Fëanor, then Alatariel and the others would follow.  
  
And now she was here in Cunningham, a Hobbit town establish in the two-thousandth year of the Fourth Age by Hobbits who did not wish to be associated with The Shire and its numerous, adventurous inhabitants. They were strange creatures, yet surprisingly lovable and reluctant to the forces of evil (as had been found out by Gandalf when Frodo Baggins, a Hobbit, succeeded in infiltrating Mordor and destroying the One Ring). Perhaps it was good to have a hobbit town so close to Evil.  
  
So deep in her thoughts was she that she did not notice that the sky was darkening and that the light pitter-patter of rain could be heard on the windowpane. Elves do not have to eat, but she felt hollowness in her stomach and decided to get a bite from the tavern downstairs. Most likely, she'd be able to withdraw some stories from the Hobbits who were talking in the parlor. She mentally slapped herself for not thinking of this sooner. She sat up in the bed, ran her fingers through her brown hair to make sure her telltale ears were thoroughly covered, and made her way downstairs.  
  
When she reached the last step the front door of the inn flew open revealing a dark clad figure with rain dripping down his sides. A large mare stood behind him tossing her head this way and that. Every Hobbit in the inn became silent and gazed at this strange man from the corners of their eyes. A frightened Pimpernel rushed forward to take the horse to the stables, and Grigory Chubb came forward,  
  
"W-welcome to Cunningham Inn and Parlor Sir." He said, his eyes not daring to meet with the strangers'. Ireth had to smile,  
  
"I thought you'd never catch up with me." She said calmly from the foot of the steps,  
  
A/N: And that's Chapter One! Chapter Two to come soon! Well what do you think? I don't want to continue it unless I get some reviews. Please review!!! .  
  
----------------------- [1] Arda is the world Middle Earth and the Undying Lands are located on. 


End file.
